


Third time's a charm

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Good Uchiha Obito, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: The first time it happened Obito couldn't believe it. The second time it happened - well, he wanted it to happen again. And third time's a charm, right?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657
Comments: 18
Kudos: 255





	Third time's a charm

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well - I have no excuses left.
> 
> **Enjoy!**

The first time it happened they were somewhere deep in the desert of Wind Country with Rin and sensei. The days were _hot_ , the sun mercilessly shining down on them, but the nights were fucking cold. Obito was shivering in his sleeping bag, the chattering of his teeth the only sound in the little mission-tent he shared with Kakashi. 

Sensei Minato shared a tent with Rin and Obito definitely wasn’t jealous about that, thank you very much. 

Okay, maybe he was. But just a teeny-tiny bit. Sensei had said that you can’t trust teenage boys and maybe he was right. Obito wouldn’t mind crawling into a sleeping bag with Rin – 

Kakashi hadn’t said anything about Minato’s comment and Obito didn’t want to be the one complaining. So, he had kept his mouth shut. 

It wasn’t as if Obito didn’t want to share a tent with Kakashi – since Kannabi they were even friends of sorts, sharing eyes could do that to people – but, well, Obito _really_ wouldn’t mind sharing a tent with Rin.

Cute, little Rin with her purple markings and sweet dimples. Even with eighteen he still had feelings for her, and there was that warm feeling in his chest every time he saw her smiling. It wasn’t as intense anymore, but Obito didn’t thought anything about it.

And in the last few years new hope was blooming in his chest, that Rin would finally return his feelings. She stopped ogling Kakashi after the Kannabi – accident and Obito couldn’t help but to get his hopes up. 

He didn’t know why there weren’t hearts in her eyes anymore and he had asked – but Rin had just shrugged in answer, a strange glint in her eyes as she smirked at him and that was that. 

Obito could hear the wind howling outside their tent and he was really, really glad that Minato had watch duty tonight. He was sure that he would freeze his balls off. But he should sleep, nonetheless. Sensei and Kakashi would drive them on in a brutal pace tomorrow, again, and it wouldn’t do him any good to be tired.

Kushina, Minato’s wife, was pregnant and the Hokage didn’t want to leave her side and Konoha longer than necessary. Obito could understand that but his muscles were protesting.

The black-haired boy turned on his side and he watched the slow rise and fall of Kakashi’s chest, while the other boy slept. He didn’t even notice that he activated his sharingan in the darkness. 

Not for the first time Obito thought that the other teen was _beautiful._

Kakashi had taken on the habit to shed his mask around Obito (he didn’t know why, but he definitely wouldn’t complain about it), and now Obito had a perfect view on a sharp jawline, full lips and the cute, little mole right under the other’s mouth.

Grinning, he remembered the first time he saw the beauty mark – he was short of throwing a massive tantrum, because really? Kakashi wore a mask just to hide a fucking beauty mark? He didn’t understand Kakashi’s need to hide it in the slightest. 

It needed an intervention from Kushina to calm him down. She told him that Kakashi didn’t want to hide just his mole but his whole face. Kakashi looked exactly like his father and apparently the teen couldn’t endure seeing that face every time he saw his reflection. 

It touched something deep inside Obito and he had a strong urge to just hug Kakashi forever, but he wouldn’t risk getting killed. Since that day he never made a comment about the mask again. 

Obito sighed, snuggling deeper into his sleeping bag.

“Why are you staring at me?” Kakashi’s voice, a deep rumble which send shivers down Obito’s spine, startled him from his thoughts.

“Sorry,” Obito mumbled.

Mismatched eyes were staring back at him, examining Obito’s face and a light blush was creeping up his cheeks. Kakashi’s eyes roamed over Obito’s bundled up form, the corners of his mouth twitching in obvious amusement.

“Cold?” his silver-haired teammate asked and Obito just nodded in the darkness. His sharingan in the other’s face would see it. 

Kakashi let out a quiet chuckle, his chest vibrating and then he was peeling himself out of his own sleeping bag before crawling over to Obito. The other teen threw his sleeping bag over Obito’s and Kakashi’s scent of apples and dog filled his nostrils. 

Obito didn’t inhale deeply – _he did not._

“Scoot over.”

Obito was making space under the two layers of sleeping bags before his mind even registered what that meant. Only when Kakashi was sliding in under the covers, his legs tangling themselves with Obito’s did the Uchiha notice and his heart was pounding heavily in his chest.

Kakashi’s scent was everywhere, lying itself over him like a warm blanket and as the silver-haired teen pulled him into his arms, Obito couldn’t stop the pleased sound which escaped his lips. It was warm, the arms around him like little bonfires and he wouldn’t mind lying like this forever.

“Better?” Kakashi murmured questioningly, his hot breath ghosting over Obito’s lips.

“Yes,” the Uchiha whispered back, and he could nearly feel the other’s lips against his own, their noses almost touching.

Obito’s eye got caught in a grey and a red one and he couldn’t help but press his body closer to Kakashi’s and then chapped lips were lying on his own. Obito lost all ability to form a coherent thought. He never kissed _anyone_ and he was regretting it deeply. Kissing was nice.

They separated after some time, both trying to catch their breaths and Obito’s lips were tingling.

“Can we do it again?” Kakashi’s eyes were sparkling like the stars in the night sky and Obito nodded eagerly. 

They kissed again, their lips pressing together almost painfully and as Kakashi began nibbling softly on Obito’s lower lip, a soft moan left his mouth at the feeling. Kakashi used this moment to enter Obito’s mouth with his tongue. 

Their tongues were dancing with each other, and they spent a long time exploring each other’s mouth. They were making out, right here in the desert of Wind Country and Obito wondered why they haven’t done it before. 

Kakashi tasted like mint and Obito _couldn’t get enough_. His heart was beating furiously in his chest and as a hot hand was slowly making its way under his shirt, he was sure that he would die any moment. 

Calloused fingers were carefully grazing over his naked skin, exploring his ticklish sides and tracing over the shape of his collarbones. Obito enjoyed the unknown feeling, Kakashi’s fingers leaving trails of fire in their wakes and as he gently tugged on one of Obito’s nipples, the black-haired boy couldn’t help but to moan softly.

“Be quiet.” Kakashi’s voice was raspy, a bit breathless himself, and Obito was just glad that he wasn’t the only one effected from his new favorite pastime. Fingers were now sliding over his scarred side, dipping into every creak and bump – 

It was like Kakashi wanted to memorize the scar tissue and it was so soft, and tender, and everything Obito didn’t know he needed. He never touched himself like this since the accident, didn’t even looked at himself in the mirror and to have Kakashi brushing his hands over the scars as if they were something – something precious – was almost too much for Obito.

Tears were prickling at the corner of his eye and as Kakashi looked up, he brushed them away with a fond look on his face. 

“Crybaby,” he whispered, but there was affection in his eyes and Obito pulled him down again, catching Kakashi’s mouth in a messy kiss. 

One of Kakashi’s hand was slowly sliding down, tracing the outlines of his muscles before coming to a rest at the waistband of Obito’s pants. The teammates were looking at each other, Obito giving a careful nod to the other and chuckling as he saw the eager look in Kakashi’s eyes.

Kakashi struggled with opening the strings, but it didn’t need long before he pulled the pants down to Obito’s knees and the Uchiha hid his face behind his hands. Kakashi’s hand was brushing over his thigh, sending goosebumps all over Obito’s body and Obito could feel Kakashi’s breath tickling his neck, as the silver-haired teen nuzzled against him.

The hand continued their exploration before softly curling around Obito’s rock hard dick. The Uchiha had to suppress a deep moan at the feeling and _kami, why did it feel so unbelievable good?_ He searched for Kakashi’s mouth with his own, the hand around him tightening their grip and as they were kissing messily, Kakashi began _to fucking stroke him._

Sweet kami, Obito didn’t know that something could feel _this_ good. And even more unbelievable was the fact that it was Kakashi doing this, not Rin – 

and Obito couldn’t imagine himself with her anymore, not after this, because all he wanted to feel right now was Kakashi and his sharp edges and the callouses on his hands. 

The strokes on his dick were unpredictable, he couldn’t even begin to foresee the speed or the grip or anything, really, and it was fantastic. They were still kissing, Kakashi’s warm body pressed against his side and Obito always thought that he would like a woman’s body against his own. Soft curves, breasts pressing against him – but he really, really loved the feel of Kakashi’s hard muscles; the scraping feeling of facial hair against his cheeks because Kakashi hadn’t shaved for a few days and the masculine scent filling his nose.

He couldn’t imagine doing this with a woman and that was another revelation right in the desert of Wind Country.

Kakashi was stroking him languidly, their mouths separating and panting breaths filling the air around them. Obito could feel Kakashi’s dick poking against his thigh and _oh god, he made Kakashi hard_ and with a bit of shuffling around and pulling down Kakashi’s pants, Obito could curl his own hand around the other’s dick.

It was Kakashi’s turn to suppress a moan and he was biting into Obito’s shoulder. Satisfaction was spreading through Obito’s body – Kakashi was moaning because of him – and he tried memorizing every vein and slight curve of the other’s dick. 

He didn’t know if they would repeat this encounter and he wanted to remember. 

Obito began stroking faster, matching Kakashi’s rhythm, and his teammate and best friend was softly moaning against his neck. He could feel the telltale tension in his stomach flaring up and he buried his face in silver hair as he came with a silent grunt. 

Kakashi stroked him through his climax, only stopping when Obito flinched because of overstimulation and the silver-haired teen pressed a sloppy kiss against one of his cheeks. Obito smiled, slowly coming down from his high and remembering that he still had Kakashi’s dick in a death grip. 

Blushing, he sped up his strokes, determined to make the other come, too. He seemed to twist his wrist just right, because Kakashi came seconds later with a soft whine against Obito’s throat. Limbs tangled and with sticky hands they lay in the darkness of their shared tent. 

Obito could hear the crackling of the fire Minato had lit up in the evening and he hoped that the Hokage didn’t hear a thing. It would be embarrassing as hell. 

They cleaned themselves up with an old shirt, and to Obito’s surprise Kakashi snuggled himself up to him, again. 

“Feel warmer yet?” his teammate asked, mismatched eyes staring at him. 

Obito’s face was flushing, but he nodded, nonetheless. Kakashi send him a satisfied look, before his nose was pressing back against Obito’s throat and he was half-laying on top of him. It was a nice feeling and Obito was glad, that Kakashi didn’t leave him for his own mat.

He wasn’t ready to not feel Kakashi’s body against his. He wanted this to be real for just another few hours. 

Obito fell asleep warm and content and with Kakashi’s skin against his own. He never slept better.

___

The second time it happened was a few months later. It was in the middle of the summer, the sun burning down mercilessly from the sky and they were sparring on training ground five. Sweat was clinging to Obito’s body and he was in a seriously bad mood, because he couldn’t get this damn jutsu right.

Kakashi was training with him, but he wasn’t much of a help – his shirt was clinging to every muscle, giving Obito the view on a lean, athletic body which he couldn’t take his eyes off of. It wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy his time with his friend, but he was definitely a distraction.

(They didn’t spend much time together in the last months. Kakashi was in ANBU now, and even if they lived together, they had a hard time seeing each other. And technically, Obito shouldn’t even know that Kakashi was a member of ANBU – but he had the bad habit of snooping around and he found Kakashi’s mask one day.)

Obito wanted to join the other man in ANBU, because they were a fucking good team, but Minato had told him that he had to master his Kamui first, before he could become a member of Konoha’s elite. But Obito was stuck and his concentration in shambles and he had decided to learn a few new jutsus to expand his repertoire. 

Kakashi was impressed with Obito’s training and he had told him as much, but Obito was still grumpy about Minato’s statement that Obito’s mangekyou was still too unstable. 

“Why doesn’t he let me join? I’m good,” he grunted out between stomping around the clearing and sending fireballs in the nothingness of the blue sky. 

Kakashi was watching him as he was sitting on the grass, wrapping a bandage around a kunai-wound on his right thigh. Obito still couldn’t believe that he landed a hit on _Kakashi Hatake_. Had someone told that to his kid self he would have laughed in their faces.

“Maaa, he’ll have his reasons, Obito.”

The Uchiha snorted, only getting angrier by the second. He survived a fucking rock – shower. He accomplished every mission the Hokage gave him – but it still didn’t seem to be enough. It was fucking unfair. 

He burned some trees away with a well-placed Katon, Kakashi not even raising an eyebrow at the display. Obito let himself fall down beside his silver-haired friend, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t see the cheery blue sky. He didn’t want to be cheered up. Not by a sky which had the color of Minato’s eyes.

Yes, he was petty like that.

“Calm down, ‘bito.”

Hot breath was ghosting over his lips and startled Obito opened his eyes. Kakashi was kneeling above him; trapping Obito between strong, muscled thighs and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. It reminded him of the night so many months ago and the sudden urge to press himself against Kakashi was nearly overwhelming. 

“Should I help you with calming down, _Obito_?” Kakashi’s nose was brushing over his jawline and throat before he looked at Obito again, his eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. 

“Erm,” Obito was at a loss for words, his heart pounding loudly in his chest and Kakashi let out a chuckle.

“Let me help you.”

Kakashi dipped down, pulling at his mask in the process to expose full, rosy lips. There was a lopsided grin and then they were finally kissing again. It was as good as the first time it happened, and Obito’s hands were burying themselves in silver hair. 

They had never talked about _that night_ , both of them going on with their life’s as if it never happened in the first place, but –

It had haunted Obito in his dreams, night after night after night and now they were kissing again, he could feel Kakashi’s body pressing against his again and he couldn’t believe his luck. Had Kakashi thought about it, too? Was he as confused about his feelings as Obito?

Ah, who was he kidding, Kakashi wasn’t the type to think about something like _feelings_. 

Kakashi’s tongue was sliding between his lips, successfully distracting Obito from his thoughts. Their tongues danced and they were exploring the sweetness of each other’s mouth. Obito could feel Kakashi hardening against his stomach and he wished the other man would sit a little further down.

As if he had read his mind, Kakashi did exactly that. The silver-haired man grinded down as their lengths were aligned and a deep, rumbling sound left Obito’s throat at the feeling. Obito’s fingers were digging into Kakashi’s bicep, at the friction Kakashi created between them and they met each other in a dizzying kiss.

_Fuck._

The kiss only grew deeper and more desperate, as Obito bucked up against Kakashi and the Uchiha couldn’t even tell anymore which moans escaped whom. The sun was shining down on them, birds were chirping around them but Obito couldn’t care that someone could find them here. 

Kakashi’s hand smoothed over his side, before brushing over one of Obito’s nipples and he arched his back under the caress.

“ _Kakashi_ ,” he sighed softly, and the man smiled at him before leaving a trail of kisses over his jawline. 

Kakashi didn’t stop grinding down on him, and the silver-haired man let out a deep, rumbling sound of pleasure which vibrated in Obito’s chest.

“You think you can come for me just from this?”

Obito let out a soft whimper and Kakashi’s lips were pressing down on him again. The friction between them was getting more intensive by the minute and as Kakashi bit down harshly in his bottom lip, he couldn’t help but to spill himself inside his pants.

Kakashi was breathing harshly above him, his beautiful face flushed and Obito cupped one of his cheeks, before pressing a soft kiss on parted lips. 

They kissed lazily, Kakashi lying between Obito’s legs, a comfortable weight on his stomach. Obito’s fingers were brushing through strands of silver hair and a content hum reached his ears as Kakashi’s head came to a rest on his chest.

He scratched his nails over Kakashi’s scalp, and his other hand was busy massaging his neck muscles. He chuckled as Kakashi’s body was going lax above him and he all but melted over Obito. 

“This good?” Obito asked while continuing with his ministrations.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Kakashi breathed out and a smile grew on Obito’s lips. Obito watched the blue sky, bathing in the warmth of his best friend and asked himself if the butterflies in his stomach would ever stop dancing.

___

The third time it happened it was Obito’s own fault, really. He was a member of the ANBU now, _finally_ , and he came back from a gruesome mission. Assassination. Obito hated it, hated the feeling of being a mere killing machine.

Kakashi wasn’t with him on this mission and Obito’s thoughts were caught in a downward spiral without his best friend at his side. Assassinations were gruesome and cruel and the Uchiha wanted nothing more than to bury himself between his bedsheets.

He had given his report to Minato before making his way _home._ He hoped that Kakashi was there, he couldn’t endure the thought of being alone. He needed some company and he knew that Rin was taking long shifts at the hospital again. 

The flat was dark as Obito opened the front door, but a smile was playing on his lips as Kakashi’s ninken – all eight of them – were greeting him enthusiastically. It had needed some time before they got familiar with each other, but after they realized that they could _share_ Kakashi’s affections with each other, they became the best of friends. 

“The boss is sleeping,” Pakkun told him, after he got a nice scratch behind his ears and Obito sighed. It seemed like he would take a shower, before pestering the other man. Not, that it wouldn’t do Obito some good. 

After a nice hot shower, cleaned from blood and dust and clad in his favorite pajama pants, he made his way to Kakashi’s bedroom. He didn’t want to be alone tonight. 

(And maybe he wanted to be near Kakashi. Maybe he missed the other man’s rough edges and maybe he missed to watch the slow rise and fall of his chest. And maybe he was a bit in love, but that was something which he wouldn’t admit out loud, even with a kunai pressed against his throat.)

Pakkun was watching Obito’s every move, but Obito didn’t care about the questioning gaze from the dog. He needed to feel warmth, he needed human contact and so, he crawled into Kakashi’s bed. He slid under the covers and let out a content sigh as he felt the warmth of the other man.

He couldn’t help but to snuggle closer, his brain finally coming to a rest. Kakashi stirred from Obito’s movements and one grey eye blinked open. He was staring at Obito, an eyebrow raised in question but Obito didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to forget the last days.

Obito nestled himself against Kakashi’s chest and listened to the steady rhythm of Kakashi’s heartbeat. His friend didn’t said anything, just laid his naked arms around him. He surrounded Obito with warmth and with that masculine, musky scent which was just Kakashi and Obito let out a content humming sound.

Obito fell asleep to the slow rise and fall of Kakashi’s chest and rough fingertips painting patterns on his naked back.

He woke up to the sun shining on his face and soft kisses being placed on his neck. Hands were sliding over his sides, leaving a burning trail wherever they went. Obito lazily blinked his eyes open and watched Kakashi who seemed to be memorizing every little bump in Obito’s scars.

It felt like the first time and Obito couldn’t believe that it was happening _again._

“What are you doing?” Obito murmured sleepily.

Mismatched eyes pinned him in place. “You’re beautiful,” the silver-haired man whispered and Obito flushed all over. 

Kakashi let out a laugh, pressing kisses all over Obito’s naked chest. The Uchiha’s breath hitched, his fingers gripping the bedsheets under him. Kakashi’s tongue licked over one of his nipples, while fingers played with the other one and Obito’s back arched under the caress.

 _”Kakashi,”_ the name was a soft whisper on his lips, filled with all the love he had for his friend and he just hoped that Kakashi would understand. 

Fingers were digging into his sides as Kakashi slid down on the bed and Obito watched fascinated as his best friend, the man he loved, was mouthing his hard cock through his cotton pants. He lifted his hips as Kakashi tugged on the waistband and then he was laying naked in front of him.

Obito couldn’t feel ashamed, not when Kakashi looked at him like that. He was looking at him, like Obito hung up the sun in the sky, as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world – the sharingan he had gifted him all those years ago was roaming over his body and Obito couldn’t help shivering.

“So fucking beautiful,” Kakashi whispered again, and then he was nipping at Obito’s hipbones with his teeth. 

Kakashi sucked bruises into his skin, leaving marks only Obito would see and nothing had ever felt better. Until the moment in which Kakashi decided to lick one long stripe over the underside of his erect cock.

Obito moaned, his hips bucking up at the feeling. Calloused hands gripped his hips, pressing him back into the sheets and his cock was enveloped in a hot mouth. His fingers found silver strands of hair and he tugged, eliciting a low moan from Kakashi.

The Hatake was sucking at him, his tongue circling the head of Obito’s cock and fingers were carefully brushing over his hole. Obito whined, spreading his legs wider in invitation and Kakashi let his cock out of his mouth with a wet popping sound.

“You sure?” Kakashi asked breathless while searching for what was hopefully lube in his nightstand.

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.”

Kakashi gave him a sloppy kiss on his stomach, before coating his fingers in lube and lying down between Obito’s legs again. Slowly the silver-haired man pushed a finger inside him and Obito moaned at the feeling.

He has done it to himself countless times, but Kakashi’s fingers were thicker. The silver-haired man built up a steady rhythm, his finger sliding in and out without resistance and Obito took the second finger with ease. 

Kakashi kissed his thighs, sucking bruises into the pale skin and Obito was slowly losing his mind. 

“Please,” the Uchiha whined, while rocking back on the fingers inside his ass. 

“Soon,” came Kakashi’s breathless answer and a third finger joined, making Obito moan in endless pleasure. He felt good, but well – he needed more. He needed Kakashi; he wanted to share this feeling with him; he wanted to feel _connected_.

Kakashi’s fingers were brushing over Obito’s sweet spot, making the Uchiha a moaning mess beneath him. Teeth were grazing over his jaw, nibbling on his throat and Obito keened at the loss of Kakashi’s fingers in his ass.

Obito’s eyes were roaming over Kakashi’s body as he shed his pants and fuck, but he was perfect. Moon-kissed skin littered with scars, lean muscles and a dripping cock. Obito could feel his mouth watering at the sight.

Before he could blink, Kakashi was over him again. The warmth of his body was stretched out over Obito’s and his fingers were exploring all that new exposed skin. The head of Kakashi’s cock was slowly poking at his entrance, making Obito even more excited.

Kakashi’s mouth caught his for a kiss and then he was slowly sliding in, inch after inch. 

Kakashi’s hips were pressed against his ass cheeks and their foreheads were touching. Mismatched eyes found a black one and something unspoken passed between them. Obito brushed his fingers through silver strands of hair before he gently tugged on them.

A breathy moan escaped Kakashi’s lips.

“Fuck, I love you.”

Obito stilled. What? Did Kakashi just said that he loved him? Obito’s gaze roamed over Kakashi’s face, taking in his flushed cheeks, the sparkling eyes and he traced Kakashi’s lower lip with a finger.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back, his heart bursting with affection and love and warmth –  
and the smile which spread over Kakashi’s face took his breath away. He got another sloppy kiss, full of passion and desire and Kakashi began _to move_. 

He hadn’t felt anything like this before. Kakashi was filling him, sliding in and out of him in a leisurely pace but it wasn’t enough. 

“Kakashi, please,” he whined and the smile on Kakashi’s went feral. He straightened up, bracing himself on his knees and laid one of Obito’s legs over his shoulder. He pressed a kiss on his calf before thrusting again, increasing his pace with every move of his hips.

The change in angle let him hit Obito’s prostate with every thrust and fuck, why was Kakashi so good at everything he does? It wasn’t fair but at the same time Obito wouldn’t dare complain out loud. One of Kakashi’s hands was curling around his bobbing cock, beginning to stroke in rhythm with his pounding and there was this smile again –

Obito came with a thick, moaning cry and stars were dancing behind his eyelids.

As he came back to himself, Kakashi was laying at his side, one arm thrown over Obito’s chest. He looked blissed out and absolutely adorable and Obito couldn’t help but to lean over, pressing a kiss on the other man’s nose.

“Kakashi?”

“Mh?”

“Don’t let me wait another few months.”

Mismatched eyes blinked open and Kakashi snuggled closer, pressing his body against Obito’s in the same way he did the first time. 

“I’ll never let you wait again.”

Obito smiled brightly, thinking to himself that the third time really is the charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


End file.
